


Foolproof Plan

by pkmntrashcan (janeplane)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangle, One Shot, Rejection, SnowLilyShipping, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, best friend support, lonashipping, malasadashipping, reality checks provided to you by the Aether siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeplane/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Moon muddles over the crush she has on one of her friends and is unsure of what to do next. So she does what any young person would do: go to her best friend. Gladion agrees to help her out while ignoring the annoyance he feels over the whole thing.





	Foolproof Plan

 

**Step 1: Admit Your Feelings**

One too many drinks.

That's what got them into this situation.

One too many drinks and a lively party celebrating Hau’s promotion to Kahuna.

And it wasn’t the promotion that brought everyone to the festivities. It was the overly eager Champion who declared that the long awaited announcement needed a party. A party, to regular lively Alola standards, needed to be taken a notch higher specifically for Hau.

A notch so high that  _everyone_ would have the time of their lives.

And this was true, cause not even Gladion was an exception.

 This exception, however, could handle his liquor better than the party planner herself. “ _To make sure she doesn't die I’ll babysit her_ ” he told Lillie before he took her outside to get some fresh air. She was the only other one to notice the Champion clumsily, yet happily, parading the party.

He keeps a close watch on her as she leans over the balcony. The wind ruffles her hair as she giggles into the night ambience; a soft contrast to the bass of the music indoors.

“How are you feeling?” he asks to which she responds with laughter. Her head tilts heavily to the side, but her arms open up wide. “Hehe, the world is spinning!”

Gladion let’s out a small sigh. They’ve been to way too many events together for him to  **not**  know how to take care of her. “If you feel sick let me know, okay?”

Moon doesn’t respond to his command and decides to just stare at him with her big gray eyes. “Gla. Di. On~” each syllable of his name lingers on her lips. He looks down at her. “Hmm?”  

“Why are you so faaar?” She whines in her intoxicated state. The tone of her voice just slightly higher than usual.

He stares at the supposed distance between them. “Moon, I’m standing right next to you.”

Moon pouts. “Tooo faar.” She points at space, it  really couldn’t have been more than a few inches.

 He shakes his head before literally going one step closer. A giant smile joins the red tint on her face.  _From the breeze? Or from the alcohol?_ Gladion wonders, until she leans her head against his arm.

“Am I only useful as a head rest?” he teases, but her head nods slowly. “Balance. I neeed balance.”

_Yeah, it was definitely the alcohol._

 A moment of silence passes between the two when Moon opens her mouth to speak.

“Glady~~” she begins with just one of his dreaded nicknames. “You’veee dated before, right?” Her words slurring. It wouldn’t be long before Moon either passed out or needed to be escorted to the nearest restroom.

 “Yes, Moon. You've met everyone I dated too” he replies nonchalantly. What was with her sudden interest in this topic?

Moon's lips purse before she attempted to clap her hands together in realization, she hits her arms instead. “Oh right! They were all TOTAl bitc---”

 Gladion only narrows his eyes at her, causing Moon to stop mid-sentence. Gladion never talked badly about anyone, “ _not even about those who deserve it_ ” as Moon would put plainly.

 She clicks her tongue in disdain. “Fineeeeeee Misterr Presidentt, were you ever in love with them?”

 “Huh?” The question caught him off guard. She lifts her head off his arm and leans it against her arms that were on the balcony ledge.

 “I think I like someone” her voice was soft and happy, but laced with longing “and you seem knowledgeable enough to give meee advice.” One could even think she was sobering up with how serious she got all of sudden but the dopey grin she flashed would cast that thought far, far, away.

 “Oh” Gladion smirks, ignoring the random pang he felt in his chest. “Who's the unlucky sap who got your attention?”

Moon quickly tried to hit his arm, her aim just as impaired as everything else. She looks at Gladion with pleading eyes. “Promissse you won't tell?”

 He places a comforting hand on her head. “When have I ever broken a promise to you?”

Moon gulps. Looking away from his boring gaze.

“Hau. I like Hau.”

* * *

 

**Step 2: Ask for Help from a Wingman**

“Malasada Boy? Really?” Gladion says a bit too loudly. Moon in her alcoholic stupor begins flailing around. “ShhhhhH! YOU PROMISED.”

Gladion only laughs at her reaction. “No one is around to hear, Moon.”

She crosses her arms with a hmph. He looks down at her, realizing he hadn’t answered her question. “You know how each and every one of my relationships have ended, so no I haven’t been in love.”

 Moon hums in response. She knew Gladion had suitors,  _and a lot of them_ , but sadly his name (and looks)  also brought on a whole bunch of unworthy girls to his doorstep. Gladion deserved better and Moon thought he  _had better_  with his last girlfriend a year ago. He was genuinely happy with her, but she wanted to move out of Alola. 

He refused to leave and hadn’t dated since.

“But what about--” Moon begins, but Gladion cuts her off.

“That’s probably the closest I’ve gotten.”

Silence would’ve surrounded them if it wasn’t for the opening of the balcony door. The voices and music, still as lively as when the party began hours ago. “Hey you two, we’re about to cut the cake” Lillie informs them. A gleam could be seen in her eyes as she catches the two standing so closely.

“We’ll be right there, Lillie” Gladion responds. She nods and walks away, leaving the door slightly ajar. Moon lifts herself from the ledge and starts staggering back to the party. Gladion offers his arm that she graciously accepts.

“I’ll help you with the sunshine bomb”

 “Really?” Moon squeaks out. Her face was still flushed, her eyes were blown wide.

He gives her a rare genuine smile. A smile that seemed to only come around her, his sister, and his Pokemon.

 “Anything to see my best friend happy.”

* * *

 

**Step 3: Make A Battle Plan**

Moon woke up with a killer hangover, but she still had r e s p o n s i b i l i t i e s regardless of last night’s shenanigans.

 “UGhhhh” she moans from her Champion seat. Gladion only chuckles, throwing her a water bottle. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

 He puts up his hands in his defense. “Hey, I tried! But no, you wanted to show the trial captains that the ‘Champion could handle any challenge’”

 “Did I at least win?”

 “You outdrank everyone, but Kiawe and Mallow. Those two wouldn’t stop.”

“NICE!” Moon says, sitting up quickly to pump a fist in victory. She clenches her head a few seconds later.

 “So why are you here, aren’t you busy with Aether?” She directs this question towards the blonde, her fingers rubbing circles on her temples.

“I read an article article: “How to Fall in love in 10 Easy Steps” he states matter-of-factly while staring at his phone. Moon let’s out a haughty laugh.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

He gives her a sly grin. “Pretty sure it does.”

Moon blinks once, then twice. Gladion wasn’t reading that for himself. “What did I tell you?”

 “That you desperately needed my help”

 Moon scoffs. “I did not!”

He shrugs.

“Whether it was desperate or not, I am here to help you out with the new Kahuna.”

* * *

 

**Step 4: Dress to Impress**

“We start today, Moon.” He looks her up and down, Moon squirming under his gaze. “And it starts with your look.”

“And just what’s wrong with my look?” Moon crosses her arms in a huffy, clearly offended by his statement.

He shakes his head at her misunderstanding. “Nothing, but c’mon Moon we’ve been friends for years. You need an outfit that makes all eyes go on you, specifically his.”

Moon only slumps in her chair, muttering about how people traverse regions just to ask her for a date.

Gladion ignores her complaints and glances down at his watch.“The four of us are gathering for a lunch date, so dress nicely, not only for him, but for yourself. Dressing nicely fills you with more confidence.”

“What do I even wear?!” Moon whines. As Champion she never really had to dress up before, people would just come on their own accord. And even off the battlefield it was her own charm and charisma that drew people in.

A quick ding echoes in the room. Gladion looks at his phone and smirks. “He says his favorite color is white.”

 Moon rolls her eyes. “What is with you two having favorite colors that aren’t colors. He likes white. You like black. They’re shades, dummies.”

“Black is an essential color.”

She sticks out her tongue playfully in response.

* * *

 

_**Step 5: Show You’re Interested Through Small Physical Interactions** _

Gladion and Moon stand outside the restaurant in Malie city. “Gladion, I’m nervous”

 “You’ve done this a million times.”

Moon plays with the hem of her  _white_  skirt. “Yeah, but it’s different now…”

“The only difference is that you’re actively trying now.” Gladion looks at her, noticing her fidgeting. She really did look pretty, but that was how she looked everyday. “You look fine, Moon. Just be yourself.”

“Moon! Gladion!” Hau shouts excitedly at the sight of his friends. He grabs Lillie’s hand and gently pulls her with him to run towards them. When they come to a halt he pulls Moon into a giant hug. “I didn’t see you leave the other night!”

Moon, who melted right into the hug let go before the lingering got  _too_  excessive. “Er...I went a little overboard with the drinking. Gladion had to take me home.”

“Better than the guest of honor. Hau passed out in the bathroom” Lillie added with a smile, her hand gently landing on Hau’s arm. He nervously chuckles. “I mean, it was a celebration for me…”

“Tsk. We can talk about all the mistakes everyone made at your party inside” Gladion says as he steps next to Lillie only to quickly usher the overwhelmed Moon and embarrassed Hau inside the restaurant entrance.

_They have no choice, but to sit next to each other now._

* * *

**Step 6: If He Won’t Ask You Out, Ask Him**

 Gladion leans forward across the table while Lillie was in the restroom and Hau was at the cashier.

“Remember Moon, ask him to take you back home. Offer him a battle for this week, make it a date.” He whispers. Moon looks up and sees Hau beginning to walk back.

 Determination filled Moon’s very being. “Got it.”

 Gladion sits back down, waiting for the events to unfold.

“Let’s wait for Lillie outside” Hau gleefully states. Moon follows along, and Gladion furiously checks his phone while trudging along behind them.

 A few minutes pass when Lillie steps outside. “Are we going to get dessert?”

 Hau’s eyes gleam. “Malasadas! Malasadas! Malasadas! A spicy one for Lillie. One of each for me and two sweet ones for Moon and Gladion!” Hau chants.

 Gladion only shakes his head. Everyone glances at him. “Sorry Lillie, Wicke wants us home soon. Something happened in the research facilities that we need to take care of.”

Hau’s face drops. “Oh…”

 Gladion narrows his eyes at the  _strange_ reaction.

 “I can still go with you Hau” Moon says sweetly.

“Okay!” He swings an arm over Moon’s shoulders, his smile not as bright as before. “Malasadas always taste better with company and I can take you back home afterwards”

Moon’s face turns a various shades of crimson before settling down to a rosey hue. She whispers a small “o-okay…”

As the siblings bid their farewells and head back towards Aether Gladion’s text notification goes off.

“M: Does Wicke really need you?”

“G: ...just roll with it”

 It was only a few hours later when Gladion’s phone vibrated excessively on his desk. He pulled his face off the wood surface. He fell asleep while working, again.

Moon typically scolded him for that. 

He glances at the phone to see an overwhelming amount of messages from the very person on his mind. They were all varying degrees of jumbled letters, screaming, and exclamation points, but the most important ones were the final ten messages.

“M: AHHHH”

“M: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT”

“M: GLADION”

“M: GLADION”

“M: GLA”

“M: DI”

“M: ON”

“M: HAU”

“M: HE”

“M: HAU AGREED TO THE DATE TOMORROW!!!!”

 Gladion blinked at the screen trying to register the words. Blaming his grogginess, he furrowed his eyebrows and places his phone screen down onto the table. He didn’t want to reply, but he also wasn’t one to leave Moon on ‘read’. The excessive spam finally dwindled down into one final buzz on the surface of his table. 

“M: Thank you. I couldn’t do any of this without you. :) ”

Gladion felt a pit in his stomach, the uneasy feeling settling right into his core. He brushes it off as his fingers slide across the keys to type a very Gladion-esque response.

 “No prob.”

* * *

 

**Step 7: Let Your Guard Down**

“Gladion, I messed up!” Moon cries over the phone while Gladion has the receiver pressed against shoulder and ear as he stands over his desk and a pile of documents. Multitasking wasn’t his strong point, but when you have a panicking best friend on the line you do what you got to do.

“Let me guess. You beat his ass didn’t you?”

Moon nods, forgetting Gladion couldn’t see her gestures. “I know you said to let my guard down, but I can’t go losing all willy nilly! I’m the Champion for heaven's sake.  He did smile in the end though, so I guess that’s good?”

A chuckle leaves his lips. “You’re hopeless.”

 Moon only makes a small noise in response.

 “It’s okay, Moon. He should like you even if you beat him every single time.”

 Moon clicks her tongue. “When you put it like that it sounds so...boring.”

“Not much you can do about that now can you?” Gladion says as he shuffles through the documents. 600 guests for a fundraising gala all up to him to sort through.

 “Well, besides the flop of a date. How are you? Are you busy right now?”

“Define busy.”

“Are you too busy to come here? I need an actual challenge.”

He glances at the clock. The guest list only had to be finalized by tonight. He had some time. “Do I get to skip the Elite 4?”

 “Duh.”

 He grabs his coat from his chair. After enough visits he finally learned that Mt. Lanakila’s weather wasn’t the friendliest.

“I’ll be there in 10.”

**Step 8: Be Attentive**

* * *

_“Be attentive” Gladion told Moon at the end of their battle._

_“I am very attentive, Glady~” Moon snarkily replies “How else would I be able to predict your battle strategies?”_

_He shakes his head. “Be attentive to him, find out how his first days as Kahuna are going. Find out what you have in common! Stuff like that.”_

_“This is dumb, I know what we have in common.”_

_“Name one thing.”_

_“Our love for Pokemon”_

_He gives her a judgemental look. “Moon, we all can say that.”_

* * *

 

Gladion sets his coat on a coat rack once he steps in. “Oh” Lillie walks into his view “you’re home.”

“Yeah” he mumbles as he begins to head up the stairs.  “Were you with Moon?” Lillie cheekily asks. Gladion responds with a glare, she didn’t seem to notice. “You sure have been spending a lot of time with her haven’t you big brother?”

 He stops in his tracks. Clearly, Lillie had some things to say.

“You know I’m proud of you! You’re finally acknowledging your feelings!” She clasps her hands together in happiness.

He let’s out a frustrated sigh as he walks back down the stairs allowing him to get on Lillie’s level. “Honestly, Lillie. I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

Her smile drops. “You haven’t realized it yet, have you?”

 “Realized what?”

 “That you love Moon?” She says apprehensively. She didn’t really want to break this news to him if he wasn’t aware of it already. A blank stare looks back at her, the weight of her words settling in right then and there. 

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t.” He states gruffly as he begins walking up the stairs again, but he only got up the first flight when Lillie shouts from below.

“You’re smarter than this, Gladion. It’s not Poke-science. We all know how you treat her. How you protect her. How you actually smile around her. How you--”

“Lillie, enough.” He spits out sharply.

Lillie crosses her arms.  “I love you two, but both of you can be so dense sometimes.”

Gladion opens and closes his hand, not knowing what else to say. It was true that he was nicer to her, nicer to her than he would ever be to someone outside of his family, but he wasn’t in a place to be aware of this. He was helping her with Hau.

Hau, a dear friend.

Hau, who treated Moon like a sister.

Hau, who treated Lillie like he did Moon.

 He bolts up the stairs before stopping at the top for a quick second. “Lillie, what do you think about Hau?”

He doesn’t look down to see her reaction, but he hears her choke up on her words before she gets her sentence out. “What I think about Hau is none of your concern, big brother.”

Yeah, he wasn’t the only one who needed to become more aware.

 Gladion leaves Lillie to her thoughts as he makes it to his room. He picks up his phone and stares at the last message Moon had sent him. 

“M: I’m going to tell him tomorrow. We agreed to get malasadas again.”

“G: Moon, are you sure about this?”

“M: Hehe, of course. Don’t worry too much about me, Glady <3”

 He let’s out a sigh as he plops down onto his bed. If his assumptions were correct, this wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

**Step 9: Confess**

Gladion’s heart broke when he saw Moon standing outside his office the next evening. Her voice was shaky when greeting him. Her tears were welling up as she tried to hold them back, but when he pulled her into an embrace that’s when the sobs broke out.

 Hau rejected her in the only way he could:  _nicely_ , and that possibly made it worse.

“WHAT IF OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER?” Moon cries into his shirt.  Gladion pulls her in closer. “If your friendship was that weak it would’ve happened years ago, Moon.”

“He said he’s in love with Lillie” her words continued to spew out as muffled hiccups.

Gladion winced at the confession.  

For starters, his best friend was a mess. A sobbing, heartbroken mess. But two, the boy was in love with his baby sister, but it didn’t come as a surprise. If only he saw it coming earlier, he would’ve deflected the pain Moon was feeling.

“And I think I knew already…” her shoulders shake as more whimpers try to leave her lips. “And I love your sister too much to ever be mad at her, they deserve to be happy.”

Gladion gives her a weak smile and a tighter hug. She was still looking out for others even when torn apart.

They stand in silence for a few moments. Moon’s sobs quieting down; her tears soaking through his shirt.

“So maybe this didn’t work out.” He whispers softly as he pats her head “but trust me when I say, Moon, any boy would be lucky to have you interested in them. You’re Alola’s Champion and savior for Arceus sake.”

Moon pulls away slightly, a pout on her face, more tears began welling up “because of my title?”

 He chuckles as he reaches for her face, wiping them away before they could fall.

“No because you’re you. You’re dorky, but passionate. Confident and competitive as hell. Your heart is so big it opens up to everyone, leaving you vulnerable for so much hurt.  And when you smile, you wouldn’t think it, but Alola is basked in a warmer light..”  Moon looks up at Gladion. “But the most important thing is you love yourself. It’s only a matter of time that you’ll find someone who can add on to your life, not complete it.”

Moon puts her head back onto his chest. Her hands clench at his shirt’s fabric.

“The next girl that snatches you up better not let go.”

* * *

 

  **Step 10:  Fall in Love & Be Loved Back**

 Looking back on the events of two years ago made Moon laugh. Her laughter was even lighter while standing in front of a crowd, champagne glass in hand. “I can attest that these two were made for each other. Looking back at it now everyone could see that Hau fell for Lillie the first time they met. And it’s only Lillie who could deal with him” A playful smirk appears on her face.

“Hey!” Hau protests from the side, Lillie only pats his arm gently.

“It is this bond that helped them get through the toughest things together. However, the Alola Trials, Elite 4, Ultra Beasts & Wormholes were nothing in comparison to their biggest challenge: Gladion.”

 Gladion only glares as the crowd chuckles.

“Congratulations to two of my best friends for  _finally_  tying the knot. The Tapus are smiling down on all of you tonight and for the rest of your lives.” She smiles widely “now for the rest of us!! Let’s celebrate the couple by dancing til Solgaleo replaces Lunala!”

 The crowd cheers and the band begins to play. Many of them leave their seats and hit the dance floor.

Moon sits down, and takes a sip of her drink.

 “Do I need to hold your hair later?”

 Moon looks up and sees Gladion decked in a suit and tie. She points to herself, clad fancy bridesmaid dress. “I am a now a classy young adult with a reputation to uphold!” She gives him a sly grin and passes him the glass. He takes a sip. “Apple cider?”

“I’m not getting wasted at my best friends’ wedding.”

“Okay then, what is the Champion going to do at her best friends’ wedding then?”

“Hmmm…” She taps her chin before putting out her pointer finger as if she had an idea. She stands up, gives Gladion a smile, and grabs his hand. “I’m going to dance with Aether’s President.”

Moon’s plan was a failure to say the least. Everyone wanted to dance with the Champion and everyone else wanted to dance with Gladion. At one point Moon was dancing with Ilima when they exchanged eye contact. Gladion’s eyes screamed:  _save me_  as he tried his hardest to excuse himself from yet another girl.  She excuses herself from the pink haired boy and walks towards the bustling crowd. “Sorry everyone” she places a gentle hand on Gladion’s arm. “We need to go find the bride and groom, Gladion will be back to dance with all of you later.” The crowd groans as she grabs his hand and pulls him away towards one of the venue’s gardens.

 Away from the crowd, Gladion wriggles his fingers, expecting Moon to let go.

 She doesn’t; opting to interlock their fingers instead.

 It catches him off guard.

 “I have something I have to tell you” she says offhandedly as they continue to walk through the area.

“What is it?”

 Moon pushes open the door with her free hand, leading them to the veranda. She leads them closer to the railing before she turns to face Gladion. Her back now leaning against the railing.

 A wide smile. “I need your help again.”

Gladion only looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

 “I’m in love.”

She automatically feels Gladion try inch his hand out of hers, but her grip is solidly holding his hand in place.

“What do you need from me then?” Gladion tried to not sound bitter. He really did, but his voice gave away his true feelings. He honestly only wanted the best for her, but he knew this day would come. The day Moon would be head over heels over someone new and he had to help out,  **again.**

“I just want a proper response from you.”

 “Huh?”

 Moon reaches over to grab his other hand, once again intertwining their fingers. The look on his face was utter confusion, but she only met it with bright eyes and a bright smile.

“Gladion, I told you that the next girl who snatches you up should never let you go.”

He blinks.

“But I want to take that back because I don’t want another girl to take you away.”

 She takes a deep breath. “If anything, I want to be that girl because I love you.”

 The words register, albeit slowly at first. She said it with so much confidence it made him wonder if she practiced or had someone else feeding her advice this time around, but as soon as the heat rose to her cheeks he knew she was probably going through her typical internal panic. Confessions weren’t easy after all.

 His heart began to race, and the fact that Moon was just staring at him made it hard for him to breathe.  

 She really just said that.

 She loved him.

 And he was making her wait in silence for an agonizing minute.

 “I-um...you...I...what?”

 She bites her lip in an attempt to hold back her giggle, but it really only took a few words to Gladion into an incoherent mess.

 But as he clears his throat he realizes he’s at a standstill. How was he supposed to tell Moon everything he’s felt about her in just a few words?He gives Moon a gentle smile as he steps in closer to her. A small squeak leaves her lips as her grip on his hands loosen.

He takes one of his now freed hands and brings it to her face, brushing away a strand of hair. He feels her inhale sharply. He let’s out a low chuckle before he places his lips to her forehead.

 “Does this mean you...?”

 “Yes, Moon. I love you too.”

 Clapping fills the air around them and they both jump slightly apart in surprise. Walking their way was the bride and groom that they were supposedly looking for.

 “Tomorrow’s headline: Alola Champion & Aether Foundation President Finally Get Their Act Together. Turn to page 3 for details.” Lillie says in a sing-song voice.

 “And you two were the ones complaining about how long it took us” Hau teases. The maid of honor and best man awkwardly chuckle as Lillie walks up to them and loops her arms through theirs. A knowing grin on her face just screaming “ _FINALLY_ ”

 “Anyways, follow along. The party can’t continue without you two there.”

* * *

 

**Next Steps?**

 For the rest of the night the two of them found themselves dancing the night away.

 “So...10 easy steps, huh?” Gladion asks Moon as they continue to sway to the music. Without missing a beat, Moon retorts. “It was anything, but easy. It took two years way too long.”

 “Hey, I never included a timeline in my advice” Gladion defends as he looks down at the girl whose head was on his chest.

“Well then advice guru, what’s next?” Moon asks.

“How about we avoid magazine advice and make the next steps ourselves?”

 She looks up with a playful grin and lifts her arms up and links them around his neck. She places a kiss onto his lips, catching him off guard. “Step 11. Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me SOOO long to put up. I was inspired by a wedding, and refused to write anything else until I got this done, but life has been overwhelmingly busy. But I /finally/ finished and let me tell you I did research into these “how to” guides and just felt myself cringing at them LOL.


End file.
